Fated
by NormalPayload15
Summary: Four criminals, trying to stick together but after an incident, the crew fall apart. But when they reunite back together crimes will be committed, Blood will be spilled, and the four causing havoc for everybody they know... (This story does not contain Gumball but his son Gumdrop with my four oc's. It's good trust me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I am NormalPayload15 and I am proud to give to you my new story "Fated" Now the title don't seem like a good name but I think it is. But anyway I bring you a story about Crime, Lies, Love, Hurt, Murders, and Craziness. Now this story is about These 4 people are trying to get away from their past together. That's really the only thing. But they tend to make mistakes witch tends to have another problem with another thing. And these characters are mostly oc's but it is about Gumdrop. Now this story tends to have extremely strong language. Sexual content. And Lemon. Let's get started.**

"On the floor NOW!"

"Were giving you all that you want!" The woman said. "What else could you possibly want!?"

"I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP IS WHAT I WANT FROM YOU!" The Jaguar said.

"Okay! Okay I will!"

"That's more like it!" The jaguar said.

"Hey Trix we ready to go?" The raccoon said. You got the money?"

"Yeah. Now what should we do with these people?"

"Kill them. We can't leave any witnesses!"

Trixy took a long breath and shot everyone in the head.

"Shit! That was messy. Let's go!"

"You think we can count on the new guy?" The raccoon asked.

"I don't know. He seems like a good kid."

"I hope your right."

The two then ran to the exit and found the outside of it swarmed up with cops.

"SHIT! What the hell are we gonna do now!?" The Raccoon said.

"PUT THE MONEY AND YOUR GUNS DOWN, AND YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SHOOT." One of the cops said into the microphone.

"Trixy, Clyde get down, I'm about to leave a big bang for your friends down there."

The two then saw a helicopter with a dog holding a rocket launcher. Then the two got down.

Without hesitation there came a big rocket down at the polices cars with a loud explosion."

"DAMN WHAT AN EXPLOSION! Huh Gumdrop!?" A dog said.

"Yeah. Perfect" Gumdrop said rolling his eyes.

The helicopter then flew down.

The two ran for the Helicopter. Clyde tripped.

"AH fucking snow!"

"COME ON!" The dog said waving his hand.

Clyde got up. But then got shot in the arm.

"AHHH!"

Clyde finally made it to the helicopter with his shoulder bleeding.

"That's some damn good shooting Leo!" Trixi said. "Now Gumdrop get us the hell out of here we got the money!"

"Got it!"

"Shit is your shoulder okay?" Leo asked Clyde.

Gumdrop flew the helicopter out of the area. But then got shot.

"AHH FUCKING SNIPERS!" Gumdrop yelled holding his chest.

"WERE GOING DOWN!" Clyde said.

Before the helicopter crashed everyone jumped out. Including Gumball with assistance from Trixy.

The Helicopter then exploded causing the cops to come to their location.

"SHIT TRXY WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Leo yelled.

"I KNOW GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Trixy yelled back. "Gumdrop you'll be okay!"

"TRIXY WE HAVE TO GO! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!"

Trxy looked at Gumdrop. Dropped him lightly then left. "Goodbye..."

The three then ran out into the blizzard of the snow with the cops following them...

**FATED...**

**7 Years later...**

It was a sunny day in the town city of Los Moslow. A city with sprawling criminals, people, drugs, jobs. The beach was full of the lovely ladies of the day in their bikini's.  
And the guys working out in the sand. and kids running all over the place. The cars taking up the traffic. And the Beautiful water with boats...

"Hey you wanna cigarette Trix?" Clyde said.

"Hell no. I stopped smoking a long time ago."

"Well fine then." Clyde said breathing in the smoke.

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

The two were sitting on a bench.

"So...Anyway Trix. How you holding up?"

"I'm good. I mean. I'm sick of this city. But when we did that job. We had to move to this shit hole of a town."

"I know what you mean." Clyde said. "This town is full of wannabe's."

"Yeah. Hey where's Leo? I thought he was coming to the beach with his girl?"

"Nah. He gave me a call. Said he busy doing something."

"Oh...Well hey man I'll catch you later. I need to uh...Do something." Trixy said.

"Okay. I'll be here okay."

"Okay Clyde...I'll see ya later."

Trixy got on her yellow motorcycle and drove off to the cemetery. Trixy got off her motorcycle and approached a grave that said "Gumdrop Watterson."

Trixy stared at the grave for a while. She then grabbed a photo of Clyde, Leo, Gumdrop and herself that was nine years old, and placed it by his grave. Then left.

"You were a good man Gumdrop. I'll see you around old friend..." Trixy said to herself.

**At the Bar.**

"Another!" A blue cat demanded.

"Look sir you had one too many. I'm sorry but no more for you." The bartender told the blue cat.

"Come on man. I'm not even drunk. I just want one more!"

"No sir I'm sorry. No more!"

"Ah screw this place anyway!"

The blue cat got up and left the bar, and went outside.

"Screw that place anyway."

The blue cat then walked home. Considering that he had no car.

"Hey. Hey you!" A voice yelled from behind.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! Who else would I be talking to?" The man said.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I know you. Your Gumdrop Watterson. You died!"

"Hmm...I don't know what your talking about."

"Bullshit! I saw your grave. I know you!"

"Well I don't know you!"

"You wanna know who I am?" The man said. "It's me. Charcoal. Your sisters old boyfriend."

"You? It's you? Why the hell are you here?"

"Because I live here. Why else?" Charcoal answered. "Now I wanna know why your not in that grave!"

"You wanna know?" Gumdrop said.

"Hell yeah! Tell me!"

"Okay...So let's say back then...I had these friends. We did stupid thing's. And I wanted out. But I didn't want to tell them or else they's think I would run off to the cops. So I faked my death by getting shot in the heart. But I was wearing a vest to keep me safe. And I moved out here where they will never find me. I miss them.  
But if they knew I was alive. They would freak." Gumdrop explained. "So there you go."

"Wow...Well what exactly were you doing with these so called 'friends."

"I don't know. They could be dead. I hope they're not. But you have to do what you have to do."

"Hmm...Fine then. It was nice seeing ya. I'll see you around Gumdrop."

"Yeah..."

Gumdrop stared into the sky thinking. "What the hell am I doing with my life..."

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with Trixy.**

Trixy was on her way to her house. She lived in a small house by herself. Her house was always a mess. But it was the best she could afford. She got  
off her motorcycle and wen't inside her home.

"Ah...Home sweet home...I guess?"

Trixy sat down on her couch sitting there with T.V. Playing, No music playing. nothing.

Suddenly Trixi's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Yo Trix. How you doing?" A voice asked.

"What do you think Leo?"

"Shit girl, didn't mean to anger ya!" Leo said. "Anyway I got a favor to ask."

"Hmm...What is it?"

"Meet me down by the' strip club. Make sure you got a car.

"I got a bike. And what the hell you perv. You got a girlfriend."

"Just shut up and get here. And get a car. A bike wont do."

"What the hell are you planning to do?"

"I don't have time he's gonna leave soon. I gotta go!"

"Wait Le-God damn it! Car my ass."

Trixy then got onto here bike. And drove.

Trixy then stopped. And entered the club.

"Leo!?...Leo!?"

"Yo girl, up here!"

Trixi then walked upstairs and approached Leo.

"Leo what the hell? Why'd you hang up!?"

"Look Trix. I'll talk about that later.

"Just tell me."

"I will later. But llok I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Okay look I need you to distract that guy over there. You see him? The guy in the fur coat.

"Yeah, I see him. How do I distract him? What you planning on doing?"

"Well here's the part where I think you might not like..."

"Hmm...Okay lay it on me."

"I need you to get his attention by a..y'know...Lap dance."

"WHAT!? Hell no!"

"Damn it Trixi. Look, look, look, how 'bout I pay you. I'll pay you...Ah...Uh...500 bucks?"

"Ugh...You. Owe. Me...I swear if you don't pay me, the least of your worries is getting this guy. I mean it!"

"Thank's Trix, Thank's! I promise I'll pay ya."

"Okay so what then. I distract him and then what?"

"I'm gonna shoot him. And then we make a break for it."

"Hmm...It's gonna be risky."

"Hey. When has anything not been risky."

Trixi smiled and went to the dressing room.


End file.
